


The thing about love

by k_itt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, noangstforachange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: Jaehyun loves being in love.Jaehyun loves being in love with Ten.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	The thing about love

**Author's Note:**

> So a few weeks ago I was feeling bad about we having so much angst going on at the Jaeten fandom/tags and started feeling bad with myself and guilty about adding so much angst to it until I ended up complaining to one of my flower-babes, and while going through a whole existential crisis because of that she lured me into writing some fluff. Two days later and this happened, so this is for you, babe (and there it is you tag too lmao).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. ^^

There was this thing about being in love that really fascinated Jaehyun. It was the small things, mostly, like waking up next to the person you love and watching them sleep as they look so calm, so at ease and, somehow, you wish it could always be like that for this one person. It was about random phone calls in the afternoon and sharing a bowl of popcorn on a lazy Tuesday night. It was the feeling of wanting to protect and holding that someone closely to your chest and let them know how much you care.

Jaehyun had met Ten years ago and until this day, Jaehyun had never seen such a beautiful smile in anyone else as he has seen in Ten.

They have shared a small section in the train from Seoul to Busan and while the other passengers apparently slept, this random guy with a slight accent started talking to him only because he thought Jaehyun’s shoes were nice.

_“Cool sneakers.”_

Jaehyun glanced sideways and Johnny slept soundly by his side, but his shoes were nowhere to be seen. He glanced forward and the only two business class seats in front of him - why the hell they have mixed business with common seats was out of Jaehyun’s reach, but this was a section for five people, instead of the usual bunch, so Jaehyun was not complaining – and there was only a pair of old brown shoes by the seat to the right. He stared at his own red and white sneakers then– oh.

When Jaehyun glanced to his other side, the guy with a black hair that felt smoothly to his sides was watching him with expectant eyes.

_“Thanks. I like your jacket.”_

It sounded as dumb as it was in Jaehyun’s ears, but when the guy at the single common seat from the opposite row smiled at him, it was when Jaehyun knew he was in deep trouble.

It had been years ago and just like talking to Ten for two hours straight had been easy, falling in love with him during a four day trip with his best friend was probably the next certain thing in line.

Johnny had woken up thirty minutes before their arrival and joined them while they talked about the pros and cons of living in a foreign country and Johnny was more than eager to add-on. The two other passengers probably hated them more than ever, but the three of them simply clicked and Jaehyun and Johnny’s small trip had Ten attached for most part of it.

It took another two months for Jaehyun to finally get enough courage to ask Ten out on a date and Jaehyun still remembered how stunning Ten looked in plain jeans and a black turtleneck. No one should look this good wearing turtleneck’s.

It’s been three years and Jaehyun still wondered how come he had found himself someone like Ten.

Jaehyun stared down to where Ten rested his head on Jaehyun’s leg, too focused on whatever he drawed on his tablet and Jaehyun traced the outline of Ten’s pierced ears with his finger, causing him to shiver.

There was this thing about being in love with Ten that both set Jaehyun to the ground and brought him to the stars and Jaehyun would never want it differently. Ten was the person that would listen to him and let him vent when he needed, but also pulled the reins and help him set up his mind when he didn’t know he needed. Ten was also the person who let him fly and helped him pursue his dreams, who would indulge him into the most crazy adventures, and to the most meaningless ones, as long it would made Jaehyun happy.

Being in love with Ten has been fascinating all along and Jaehyun loved everything about it.

Of course it wasn’t all sweets and flowers all the time and they had almost broke up once, when Jaehyun was put into a lot of pressure in work while Ten was having family problems at the same time, and no matter how hard they tried, they weren’t really there for each other. But they managed it. They had made it through and through, and stood there by each other with what they had.

All they had back then was love, and care, and a wishing for each other that made them stood beside each other and surpass those hard times, transforming them into strength.

They decided to move in together six months later, and it had been four months now and Jaehyun has never been so happy. Maybe they were still in that honeymoon phase, but Jaehyun had never been happier for so long and it had been three years now since he met Ten.

Ten chuckled when Jaehyun’s fingers reached that spot on his neck that would either make him all giggles, or all moans, and Ten’s smile was still Jaehyun’s favorite thing when the sorter glanced back at him, quickly.

“What are you doing?”

Ten was still engrossed in his drawings and Jaehyun’s smile couldn’t be softer as he watched his lover.

There was a thing about having Ten as a lover that never failed to amaze him and it was how easily Ten could read him. Johnny was his best friend and could also read Jaehyun like the back of his hand, and vice versa. Having been friends for long had them both knowing what each other was thinking with just a glance. But sometimes Ten didn’t even need to look at Jaehyun to know exactly what was going on deep inside his brain. Call it sixth sense, Ten always knew it.

“Nothing.”

Ten let out another chuckle and after a few taps on the screen, the ipad and the pen Ten used to draw were both set aside on the floor, before Ten finally turned to Jaehyun with the brightest of the smiles.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing.”

Jaehyun chuckled and half of Ten’s eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe.

“What? Can’t I just stare at you anymore?”

Ten pursed his lips, but didn’t completely hide his smile, but it was Jaehyun who smiled this time, sheepishly.

“Just say it! I was working.”

There were small things about Ten that Jaehyun liked the most, like right now, when he pretended not to pout, but his chin tensed just a little and his lips curved in a way that always made Jaehyun want to kiss him. Like the way Ten closed his eyes every time he stretched his neck or whenever Jaehyun whispered something to his ears, and Jaehyun loved doing that just to see Ten doing it.

“I know. I was watching you, you know?”

Ten rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t really bothered, Jaehyun knew that.

“You’re annoying.”

Jaehyun let out a chuckle and waited until Ten was sitting back on the couch so he could pull Ten back and Ten made himself comfortable again on Jaehyun’s lap, face to face with him.

“I was just looking at you this time, I swear.”

“And?”

It was Jaehyun who rolled his eyes this time and sometimes it was infuriating how he could never keep a secret from Ten. He pulled Ten closer as he grunted and hid his face into Ten’s neck, where he placed a small kiss.

“I wanted you to go out with me for some coffee, but didn’t want to interrupt you. Why do you have to be like this?”

Jaehyun’s voice was muffled by Ten’s neck but Ten’s loud laugh was enough to let him know that Ten had understood exactly what he said.

“You’re so silly sometimes, Jae. Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“Because you were focused.” Jaehyun muttered, before he tightened up his arms around Ten’s waist and pulled him closer. “And because I like watching you.”

There was this other thing about being in love with Ten and being his lover that was how easily Jaehyun melted into Ten’s lips. Sometimes, like just now, Ten would smirk at him and his eyes would glint with this something that sent shivers down Jaehyun’s spine before their lips met and kissing Ten like that was something blissful.

Jaehyun loved being in love and, more than that, he loved being in love with Ten. He loved being able to hold him like that, to kiss him like that and to feel his skin, hot and soft against his, beneath him, above him, everywhere.

Jaehyun loved the fact that he loved Ten and that he knew that Ten loved him back. And vice versa.

“Do you want to go now?”

Ten sounded soft when he asked, too soft, and just like Ten knew how to read him, Jaehyun knew exactly how to read Ten’s voices, and glances, and just a small change in the way that Ten would lean against him was enough for Jaehyun to know. Ten didn’t really want to go for coffee right now.

Jaehyun let his hand wonder down Ten’s waist and over his legs and up again to his back and Ten’s chest pressed against his, just slightly.

“We can go later if you want.”

Jaehyun knew exactly what Ten wanted and the way Ten’s lips curved like _that_ against his proved him right.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They whispered.

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

There was this thing about being in love that Jaehyun loved the most. It wasn’t just the small things; it wasn’t just being there for each other, or by each other; it wasn’t just reading or touching each other. It was being able to do all that and so much more, with Ten, out of all people. Loving Ten was fulfilling; was intriguing and challenging in the most positive way. Loving Ten was just right and so wonderful that Jaehyun just wanted to fall in love with Ten all over again. And he did it, every time Ten would kiss him; every time Ten would look at him with bright eyes; every time he would simply hold Ten in his arms and Ten would let him pull him closer, just like he did now.

“I love you.”

Jaehyun whispered into Ten’s ear and he didn’t have to pull apart to see Ten smiling to that as he felt it with his heart in Ten’s voice as he whispered back.

“I love you, Jae.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


End file.
